Homecoming
by mistressbabette51
Summary: This story picks up right after my multi-chapter story "Different." In this story Lex and Lana have returned to Smallville, but for what purpose. And later, as memories from the past come to light, everything Clois has believed will be challenged.
1. Homecoming

A/N: This story picks up right after my multi-chapter story _Different_. In that story, Lois knows about Clark, they're engaged, Clark revealed himself to the world, but he's not Superman, not yet! My muse was also sparked by those 'Homecoming' pics for S10.04 that came out the other day, and Tom's desire to see a few gone, but not forgotten, co-stars to return to the show next season. Here goes! Enjoy! :D

~o~o~

_Homecoming_

After seeing Clark's heroics on television and on the Internet, Lana Lang could not stay away. As she stood on the farthest reaches of the Smallville High School gym scanning the crowd of familiar faces looking for a tall dark-haired man, her heart began to race. _I have to see him just once more_. Suddenly, her mind went back to the last time they saw each other. "I really should not be here."

"Lana Lang?" It was Lois. "What are you doing here?" Lana was silent. "I won't let you hurt him again." Lois grabbed her arm trying to escort her out before Clark came back.

"Lois?" _What is she doing here? _Lana thought.

Lois escorted her behind the bleachers hoping to protect Clark if he came back and was hurt by Lana's foolishness. "I know what you did to him, and please don't look so shocked. I know everything, Lana."

"He told you?" Lana couldn't believe it.

"Of course he told me. Why wouldn't a fiancé tell his future wife everything?" Lois smoothed her hair back behind her ear purposefully flashing her sparkler.

"Oh, I see." Lana knew deep inside that they had a connection, but she refused to accept it, to believe it, and now it's staring her in the face.

"You are a smart girl, when you want to be. You should leave."

Clark arrived just then from a rescue in Metropolis, straightening his tie and smoothing his hair in place. "Lana?" He stood frozen in place waiting for the kryptonite effects to send him to his knees, but it never came. He slowly made his way over to them. "It's alright, Lois."

"Clark? Stay away, she could hurt you."

"I'm fine, Lois." Clark put his arm around his fiancé and stared at the woman who had been such an important part of his life, but now, she felt like a stranger.

"Lana, what happened?"

Lana held up a ring with a 'blue stone' inside. "It's temporary."

Clark backed up knowing if he got too close, he would lose his powers. "And why are you here?" Clark wanted to know.

"To see everyone, to say hi, that's all," Lana said lying to him.

"Lois and I are engaged," he unnecessarily stated.

"She knows, Clark and I told her to leave. She's not welcome here."

"Is that how you feel, Clark?" Lana bravely asked.

"I want what Lois wants. You should leave, Lana."

"But we only just got here, Clark." Lex leisurely strolled up to Lana, put his arm around her and pulled her to his side.

Lois and Clark both gasped and said at the same time, "Lex?" They both instinctively stepped back.

"Is that any way to welcome home two old friends? It's good to see you both."

"But we thought you were dead," Lois said eyeing them both suspiciously.

"What do you want, Lex?" Clark asked now totally suspicious.

"To have a little fun," Lex said and glanced at Lana.

"I'm sorry, Clark," Lana said and pulled the ring off.

Even though he wasn't standing close, Clark felt the kryptonite effects immediately as he fell to his knees.

"Get away from him!" Lois reacted immediately, punched Lex in the face, shoved Lana to the floor, taking them both totally by surprise, grabbed the ring from her, and tried to get it close enough to Clark to protect him. "Get out both of you," Lois was furious. "You both forgot about me, didn't you? You won't forget next time because Clark and I are a team. What happens to him happens to me. Now, get out and don't come back!"

"Let's go, Lana. Round one goes to them," Lex said as they both left.

"Are you alright, Clark?" Lois said as she smoothed his hair away from his forehead.

"I will be once you get rid of that ring," he said trying to smile. "Thank you, Lois."

Lois returned his smile. "I'll be right back." Lois knew it had to be destroyed, and then she took the ring to the high school cellar and threw it into the furnace fire.

Clark saw Lois return, sat up against the wall and sighed. "Is it gone?"

"Yes, it's gone. Can you stand?" Lois asked helping him up.

"Some reunion, huh? I'm sorry I dragged you here, Lois. I know you didn't want to come," Clark said shaking his head.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything," Lois said and looked up into his face.

Clark knew that look, as he leaned down just a little and kissed her sweet mouth. She kissed him back for a moment.

"Are you ready to go now?" Lois asked her fiancé.

"Let's go home."

TBC?

##

A/N: Round Two, anyone? Let me know what you think! I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading. Reviews are love!


	2. Round Two

A/N: This is surprising, but I think I may have a few more chapters in me. As I mentioned before, this story includes all the revelations from my multi-chapter story _Different_. You may want to read that first so you know what's going on here. I hope you like how the story continues, and please review if you have a comment. Thanks! :D

~o~o~

_Round Two_

Lois and Clark had returned to her apartment with one thing in mind … strategy to defeat Lex and Lana. As they entered the apartment, Lois helped Clark to relax a little on the sofa. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched her fiancé for a moment. "I guess it was hard seeing Lana like that."

"No, it wasn't hard, not really. I knew she had changed, but I admit seeing how far she had changed was a bit of a shock."

Lois tried not to feel jealous and decided to change the subject to a safer topic. "Lex is alive. I still can't believe it," she said and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee hoping to get her mind off Lana.

Clark looked up from the sofa and he could see Lois' doubts were coming to the surface. He knew her well enough to know that even the mention of Lana's name would stir up bad feelings. "Lois, come a sit down for a minute."

"Coffee's almost ready, Clark. Would you like some?"

"Lo…is?"

Lois sighed and went to sit beside him. She knew she was acting foolish, but she couldn't look at him, and glanced at her engagement ring instead. Twirling it on her finger, she closed her eyes for a moment, as she started to feel a little better and looked at Clark's concerned face. "I'm alright, Clark really. You don't have to worry about me," she said and looked back at the ring.

Clark sighed as he smoothed her hair back over her shoulder. She still doesn't get it. _It's what I live for_. Cocking his head to see her face, he said the one thing Lois would understand. "I love you, you know." He waited.

As she turned back to face him, Clark could see tears in her eyes. Smiling, she said, "I love you too, and I do know that Clark. I'm sorry," she said and came into his arms. "Forgive me?"

He pulled back after a moment and touched her cheek. "There's nothing to forgive, I understand how you feel, and I think we should talk about our feelings, Lois. Then we can get on what needs to be done to get them out of our lives forever."

"I definitely agree, but there's one thing we need to 'talk' about first."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"This," she said and leaned in and kissed him sweetly at first, then Clark decided a little conversation was in order, and slanted his mouth against hers and the next thing he knew they were 'conversing' in a language only they could understand.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in downtown Metropolis:_

Lex and Lana were in their hotel room trying to come up with another plan, only they needed to get Clark alone next time.

"I can't believe they're engaged," Lana said as she paced and mumbled to herself.

"Get over it, sweetheart. It was over between you two long before we got married. Surely, you realize that now. Even I could see the connection between them."

Lana stomped her foot like a spoiled brat. "That's not true, Lex. Clark loved me then and he still loves me. I know it."

Lex shook his head at her. "Just how delusional are you? You saw it yourself in the gym. It was written all over them." Lex went to her then and grabbed her shoulders. "Look, Lana, we didn't come here to debate Clark's feelings for you or Lois for that matter. We need to get him alone. I know, maybe we can be at a place where he rescues someone." Then Lex began to pace as an idea came to him. "That's it, we'll set up an emergency, an explosion where people are involved, then he'll show up, and then you'll be there waiting for him."

Lana had made up her mind. "I won't do it."

Lex was not in the mood for her defiance, as he smacked her hard. Lana screamed as she tried to get away from him. He grabbed her easily and shook her. "You listen to me, bitch. You'll do as I say. Remember, I know what you've been doing for the past three years. I wonder what our hero would think if he knew."

"No, Lex, please don't," Lana begged.

"No more talk about Clark and how much he loves you. I'm sick of it, do you hear me?"

Lana sensed what this was about. Lex still had feelings for her after all this time. She stared at him trying to see the truth.

"Lex, I'm sorry."

Lex was taken aback. He wasn't expecting that. "I don't want to hear any apologies, just do as I say."

Lana knew what she had to do. "Alright, Lex, I'll do as you say," she parroted like a good girl.

TBC!

##

A/N: I have no idea where this is going, but Lex is one crazy SOB! Tell me what you think, and thanks for reading. Reviews are love!


	3. Round Three

A/N: After some rather interesting reactions to my last chapter, here's the next part. I'm sure this will get you talking too. As decisions are made, Lana takes desperate measures, and Lois actually shocks her fiancé, if you can believe it! Please read and review if you have a comment. Thanks! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 3: Round Three_

Lex mumbled something unintelligible as he finally released the woman lying still and awake next to him. Lana glanced at the clock on the nightstand and it was almost midnight. Not taking her eyes off the man sleeping next to her, she slowly got out of bed, grabbed her purse and clothes and entered the bathroom. Leaning against the closed door, she caught a glimpse of herself. Even though she couldn't be hurt, just the thought of what he had done upset her more than she realized. As her eyes suddenly filled with tears, she dashed them away before they could fall. Shaking her head at her stupidity, she quickly cleaned up, got dressed and opened the door just a little, as she gazed at the sleeping man on the bed, her mind stubbornly wandered back to just a few hours ago.

Earlier that evening, after finishing a light dinner in their room, neither of them knew what to say as they sipped their wine. The silence was deafening.

"Lana …" Lex began, but she interrupted him.

"Lex, let's not talk about it. I provoked you and I'm sorry."

That made him angry again. "Stop playing the victim, Lana. You're made of steel, impervious to pain…"

"That doesn't mean I can't be hurt, Lex," Lana stated her meaning clear. In spite of Lex hitting her, that stubborn part of her believed he still had feelings for her.

Lex looked at her then trying to understand what she meant by that, but it was beyond him. "I thought we were past that part of our lives, Lana."

"I thought so too, but …" Lana knew what she had to do and continued with the game.

"But what?"

"It's nothing, just a foolish idea," she said with slight smile.

Lex could not figure out where she was coming from. _Was she teasing me? I can't let my emotions get in the way here. We're not the same people we were all those years ago. Everything was different now_. "You know you could just walk out that door and I couldn't stop you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Lex." Lana raised her eyes to his face then. "Let's have a toast to making amends and to getting what we both want." She expectantly raised her glass of wine.

He touched his glass to hers and took a sip. The wine had been chilled to perfection as it slid smoothly done his throat. He stared at her eyes over the top of his glass, and he could have sworn she was flirting with him again. He stood up then, went to take her hand. Lana stood up slowly, took a step toward him and touched his chest. "Lex, I …"

He didn't let her finish as he took her face between his palms and kissed her slowly at first, then with more passion. Lana was suddenly thrown back in time when he had kissed her for the first time. It was sweet and loving, and oh so hot. She kissed him back, and suddenly before she knew what was happening, they were in bed making love like the past had never happened.

Lana's inner voice told her not to feel anything, but she wouldn't listen to it, as she found her body would not listen to her either. All too soon, they both came together breathing heavily, kissing and holding each other tight as if they might fly apart if they let go even for a minute.

Lana suddenly came back to the present and her eyes filled with tears but she could not dash them away fast enough, not this time. She pulled out her cell and sent a text to Chloe, as she knew she would be up working late at the Watchtower. She opened the bathroom door again and Lex was still asleep. The wine had been laced with a sleeping potion hopefully to allow her enough time to see Chloe and to make a plan to stop Lex from hurting Clark, from stopping us from hurting him.

She hated to admit it, but a part of her still missed the tender lover she had married all those years ago. _Stop it, Lana. I know what I have to do. He's not the man I married and I'm not the same woman_. With a last look at the man sleeping so peacefully in their bed, she left their hotel suite and headed to Watchtower.

~o~o~

All it took was one look at Lana for Chloe to realize what kind of situation she had gotten herself into. Lois had called her earlier in the evening and told her everything that had happened at the homecoming dance. Their plan had failed because of Lois, but it didn't mean Lex wasn't planning something and from the look Lana was giving her at the moment, it did not bode well for Clark.

Lana gave Chloe a hug and immediately told her why Lex was back in Metropolis … to destroy Clark once and for all … with her help. A few minutes later, Lois and Clark arrived.

"Don't come in here Clark!" Chloe hollered and ushered Lana up the stairs to a movable 'lead-lined chamber' large enough for one person. "You can come in now!" She hollered coming back down the stairs.

"Chloe, where's Lana?" Clark said looking for her.

"She's upstairs in a lead-lined chamber I had constructed … for your protection," Chloe replied.

"Chloe, when did you do that?" Lois asked her cousin.

"I was going to ask that same question," Clark said trying to understand Chloe's motives.

"Last year after the security breach, I thought it might come in handy," she replied, but they both stared at her doubtful of her actions. "Look, we don't have time to debate the usefulness of it now. Lex is drugged and asleep, he could wake up at any time. Lana is here to help you, Clark."

Lois found that hard to believe. "Oh, really? Please spare me Lana's theatrics."

"Lois, we need to know what Lex is planning," Clark told his fiancé.

"Clark, she almost killed you today. Surely, you can't believe anything she says," Lois said, sure it was all a trick.

"Let's at least hear what she has to say. What did she say, Chloe?"

"Well, Lana said that Lex wants to plant explosives in a bank downtown to lure you there and then Lana would be there and … well, you know the rest."

"Do you believe her Chloe?" Clark wanted her opinion.

"I believe her Clark. Her face was tear-stained and Lana told me Lex had hit her. He apparently has something hanging over her head to get her to do this."

"Lex hit her?" Lois asked as she glanced up the stairs, suddenly feeling bad for Lana. Her mind suddenly flashed back to all those years ago to a sweet and shy young woman who became her friend, but along the way, things got very complicated, but no woman should be in that kind of a situation.

Clark suddenly turned to Lois who had become very quiet. "What are you thinking Lois?"

Lois had made up her mind. "We have to help her, Clark. Tell me, is there anyway that Jor-El could help her somehow, maybe reduce her kryptonite exposure to a level that would not be harmful to you?"

Clark was truly shocked as he stared at her. _Was this the same woman who only hours ago had been so insecure that she couldn't even mention Lana's name_? He shook his head, smiled and touched her cheek. "Yes, I think we can do that."

"That's great, guys. I'll give Lana the news. Lana and I will put together a plan and then, I'll be in touch. Now, get going before you know who strolls in here looking for her."

"Thanks, Chloe, and we'll be waiting for your call," Clark said as he and Lois left.

"Good night, guys." Chloe went upstairs to let Lana out of the chamber, and within the next few minutes, they had a plan, a plan that would solve all their problems and then Lana would be free.

As Lana walked outside into the night, it started to rain, but she didn't mind because she felt as if the rain would cleanse her soul of all the pain, all the wrongs she had done in her life and all of it would be washed away.

TBC!

#

A/N: I know all of you were as upset as I was with the Lana arc and you know it was all the writers' doing. A blind monkey could have done a better job, and to a canon character no less! Who knew they were just getting started, and then Jimmy was axed, literally! *argh* It was all shocking and shameful. This was my way of righting Lana's wrong, at least, and IMHO, Clark needs closure to that chapter of his life. Let me know what you're thinking and thanks for reading! Reviews are love! :D


	4. Round Four

A/N: This next chapter was so tough to write, but also I couldn't decide whether or not to even go this route, but all in all, I decided it would further the story and if I were Lois, I would want to know the truth, no matter how painful for both of them. Please read and review. Thanks! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 4: Round Four_

After meeting with Jor-El later that night and finding out he would be ready as soon as Lana could be brought to the Fortress, Lois and Clark were flying back to Metropolis. The skies over the North Pole were about to get a lot colder, as Lois was uncharacteristically quiet and Clark thought it best he not say anything, but instead of the air becoming warmer as they approached Metropolis, the air was positively frosty.

It was obvious to Lois that Clark had not intended for her to hear Jor-El's speech. She was always the one who did not like uncomfortable silences, but Clark was about to burst if he didn't say anything. "Are you warm enough?" That was a safe topic at least, as he pulled his cape around her.

Lois didn't answer him, but snuggled under his chin and waited for him to explain what Jor-El had meant in his earlier speech about choices, fate, not being gods on earth, what could not be changed, and for Kal-El to decide carefully. She sighed, waited a few more minutes, and then finally spoke to him. "I'm waiting for an explanation, Clark. I want to know what he meant by all of that." Then it dawned on her. "Was he talking about Lana?"

"Yes, Lois he was, but we should wait until we're on the ground so we can talk. We'll be in Metropolis in a few minutes."

"Alright, Clark, but I want an explanation."

"I'll explain everything, Lois."

A few minutes later, as they landed inside her apartment and after removing her hat, coat and gloves, Lois tried to get warm, but heat alluded her just like her fiancé. She went to the fireplace and tried to light a fire, even though it was early fall. "Could you give me a hand here? You know…?" She asked pointing to her eyes.

"Sure, stand back." Clark quickly lighted the logs with his eyes.

"Thanks," Lois said and went to sit on the sofa. "Aren't you going to change?" Clark still had on his costume.

"Sure," he said and twirled into a tee-shirt and jeans. Clark wasn't sure if he should sit down or not, so he stood in the middle of the floor not knowing what to say or do.

"I'm not going to bite, Clark, please come and sit down," she said and patted the sofa.

"You may not want to be around me once I tell my story."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. Actually, it was the worst day of my life," he said head down, hands in his pockets.

Lois wondered what it could be, as she went to him then, took his hand, and brought him to the sofa. "I'm here for you Clark, no matter what," she said and squeezed his hand.

Clark tried to smile, squeezed her hand and began his story, but then, when he got to the point where he had proposed to Lana, Lois removed her hand from his, stared at him, not believing what he had just said. "You proposed, but how old were you?"

"I was eighteen at the time," Clark said, head bowed, as he knew even then he was far too young to even be thinking about marriage.

Lois shook her head, finding this all unbelievable. "And Lana accepted, of course."

Clark braced himself as he told her the next part of his story. "Yes, she did, and then … I took her to the Fortress and told her all my secrets."

Shocked to her core, Lois stood up and went to stand in the front of the fireplace. _I can't believe this_.

Clark wanted to follow her but he didn't know what to say.

"Go on," Lois said stiffly.

Clark stood up, ran his hands through his hair and continued. "That night, Lana was in a car accident and … she died."

Lois slowly turned back to face him. "What?"

"Lana died, because I wasn't fast enough to save her. When I arrived at the scene, Lex was there. Apparently, he had followed her, but the car was a total wreck, and Lana was on the ground covered in blood … dead."

"But how can that be … wait a minute ... Jor-El? He brought her back didn't he? Is that what he meant about gods on earth, your powers, choices, all of it, he was referring to what happened that night?"

"Yes, Lois, the entire day was reversed as if it never happened. Jor-El brought Lana back, but … he said the balance was off, and my father … he died that night." Clark stated trying hard not to cry.

Lois closed her eyes and turned back to the fireplace unable to face his obvious pain. She wanted to go to him and comfort him, but she couldn't not right now. All of it was swirling around in her brain making her doubt everything. _He proposed to her and she accepted. If Lana had lived, they would be married right now. No, no, that's not what happened, because he never told her the truth again. Lana had found out the truth on her own. _She shook her head and tried to make sense of all of it, but then she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Lois, please say something." Clark was so worried about her reaction.

Lois held her head up and glanced at him. "You blame yourself for all of it, don't you," she stated flatly. She knew him so well, what he must have felt that night, and realizing the events of that night had affected his entire life since then.

Clark tried to explain his feelings. "Yes, I did because all of it could have been prevented if I had not told her the truth that day, and my father would be alive if it weren't for me. It was my fault, all of it," he said as he couldn't hold back the tears any longer, collapsed on the sofa, put has hands over his eyes and tried to stem the flow of tears.

Lois put her hurt feelings aside and went to him then, as she pulled his hands away from his eyes, and tried to set him straight. "Clark, you have to listen to me. I can see how torn up you are about this, but you have to realize you are not responsible for other people's choices in life. You weren't there when Lana got behind the wheel of her car. You don't know the circumstances of why Lex was there with her. None of it was your fault."

_Could she be right?_ "But … what about my father? Jor-El said …"

"Jor-El is not a god, Clark. He can't choose who lives and who dies. That's not what happened that night."

"So, my father … he …" He couldn't say it.

"Yes, Clark, your father died of a heart attack. Look at me, Clark. You have to accept it. It was his time," Lois said holding back tears, and then she took him into her arms. "It's alright, it's alright," she said rocking him, both crying for all the pain that night caused, but it was not Clark's fault. He had to believe that.

Clark cried for his father's death all over again. The pain was still there, but it was different now. It was now a painful but soothing release of all the guilt and suffering he had endured for years and years, believing it was his fault, but it wasn't; it never was.

Lois pulled back after a moment, wiped his tears away with a tissue from her bag. "Now, are you ready to explain to me why an eighteen year kid proposed?"

Clark thought she was trying to lighten the mood a little, but he could see she was dead serious. "Umm, about that …"

~o~o~

An hour later they were in bed about to go to sleep, but after listening to Clark try and explain his actions when he was 18 years old, Lois was exhausted, her brain was numb and she didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Clark, it's late, and I need at least one hour of sleep."

"I have one more thing to say, Lois. I wanted to make sure you understood."

"Clark, you were 18 and in love, what else do you need to say? I understand."

"I don't think you do. Have you listened to anything I said to you in the past hour?"

"Of course, I listened to you, but …"

"No you haven't, because then you would know that what I felt for Lana was nothing at all what I feel for you. I was kid, a young, naïve kid. I'm an adult now and Lois, you and I … we're equals. I never felt that way when I was with her, never."

"How can we be equals, Clark? You're Super… I mean, you're invulnerable to pain, you can't be hurt, not physically anyway."

"You know that's not what I meant. You and I, Lois, we're like … soulmates. I know that sounds weird, but I believe this, I truly do … I believe we were … fated to be together."

"Clark, please don't start that again. Fate is what you make happen."

"I know, but think about it, Lois. Everything that has happened to us in the past, it's like we were moving toward each other. No matter what would happen, or what came between us, we always managed to find our way back to each other. I know it sounds strange, but I believe there's nothing or no one who could ever come between us. I believe that with all my heart."

Lois stared at her fiancé, thinking he may have lost his mind completely, but the deepest part of her heart believed it, wanted to believe it, needed to believe it.

Clark could see by her expression that he had finally gotten through to her. "Tell me you don't feel it."

Lois's eyes widened, remembering that he had said the exact same thing to her a few weeks ago before they made love for the first time. Actually, it was the second time including their romp in the future. "I'm not saying I believe all that nonsense, Clark, but …"

"But?"

"There is one thing you could say to me that would definitely make a significant difference."

"What is it?"

She touched his cheek. "Just … tell me you love me," she smiled eyes bright.

He smiled back. "I love you, Lois."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" She smiled eyes bright.

"Come here," he said and grabbed her and proceeded to kiss her senseless.

TBC!

##

A/N: IMHO, Clark needed to accept his father's death for what it was and not some power hungry scheme by Jor-El. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!


	5. Round Five

A/N: After the revelations of the last chapter, it's time! Also, Lex is truly diabolical to come up these things! Read on! Thanks! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 5: Round Five_

Clark was awakened the next morning by furious typing as he slowly opened his eyes and Lois was intent on writing something, what he had no idea.

Now that Lex was back in Metropolis, Lois believed it was imperative that her article be published so people would get behind their hero, and she was determined that everyone know the truth about Clark, that he was a friend and that he was there to help.

"What time is it?" Clark asked as he glanced at the clock. "5:00 am? Lois, what are you writing at this godforsaken hour?"

"Well, after our talk last night and other things, I couldn't get to sleep, so I decided to finish my 'exclusive' article."

"Your exclusive … oh, you mean 'that' article."

"Yep, it's almost done, except for the title. I'll leave that up to Perry."

"Did you say Perry, as in Perry White? When did he get back?"

"Yesterday afternoon, while you were doing other things," she replied making a flying motion with her hand. "You know he couldn't stay away, not after your debut the other day. He's just following the story, just like always, but this time he's here to stay. He took the editor's job."

Clark was happy about that, but he had something else on his mind. "I'm glad, Lois," he said distractedly, as he tried to get a peek.

"Hey, no peeking and I mean 'no peeking," she said and turned the computer around and narrowed her eyes, her meaning clear.

"Come on, Lois, it is about me. Can't I have a look, please?" He begged.

"Not on your life. Look, if you don't trust me to do this …?" She said eyebrow raised.

"Of course, I trust you, it's just …"

"Just what …?"

"Well, what name did you come up with anyway? You never told me, you know."

"You'll have to wait and see," she replied realizing Clark was just as excited about the article as she was.

"Lo..is, come one, tell me."

"Nope!"

"Oh, alright," he said and got out of bed naked as a jaybird. "Would you like to join me?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows and cocking his head to the bathroom. "For old time's sake?"

Lois was nothing if not determined, as she stared as her computer screen, not giving in. "Clark, I have to finish this. Perry wants to see it first thing this morning. Give me ten minutes."

Clark pouted as he realized he was already spoiled by their lovemaking. "Alright, it's your loss," he shrugged and went into the bathroom, turned on the water and began to sing off-key.

Lois tried to tune him out. "Who told him he could sing?" She mumbled and typed the last paragraph of her article faster than she had ever typed before. "There, all done," she said and emailed it to Perry. She was about to join Clark in the shower when the phone rang. "Who's calling at this hour? Hello."

"Hey, Lois," Chloe said. "It's not too early is it? I tried to reach you guys last night, but I couldn't get through."

"Clark and I had a few errands and our phones were … umm … turned off for a while. Did you talk to Lana?"

"Yes, we have a plan, but I don't want to talk about it over the phone. Meet me at Watchtower in a few hours."

"Ok, bye, Chloe," Lois hung up and headed for the bathroom hoping for a quickie, but the water stopped and then the door opened.

Clark exited the bathroom, towel over his shoulders and around his hips, hair damp falling over his eyes and a smile that would knock any woman to her knees. "That was Chloe?"

Lois gulped and tried not to drool. "Umm, yes, she has a plan and … umm, she wants us to meet her at Watchtower in a few hours."

Clark didn't miss that look and decided to have some fun. "Sure, give me a second." He twirled and was in a tee-shirt and jeans in three seconds.

Lois narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Not now, Clark, in a few hours?"

"Oh, ok," he said and twirled again and he was back in the bath towels.

Lois sighed. "If you do that one more time," she said shaking a finger at him.

Clark laughed heartily and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and kissed her until Lois wondered what was going on the world because right at this moment, all she could think about was this man, this … _Superman_!

~o~o~

Lex had awakened before Lana's return, checked his monitoring device and realized where she had gone and he also realized that she had drugged him as he could still feel the effects. _She must be trying to warn them of our plan, but she will regret crossing me this time_.

Lana entered the hotel room around 2:00 am and Lex was still asleep. Relieved, she went into the bathroom, changed and quietly climbed back into bed. When she awakened the next morning, Lex was gone, but he had left her a note:

"_Don't leave the suite again, Lana. I know what you did to me. Be there when I get back or you will be sorry. Lex"_

~o~o~

Shortly thereafter, Lex strolled into Watchtower like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Good morning, Chloe," he greeted her, charming as ever.

"Lex, what are you doing here?" Chloe tried to turn off the monitors, but she seemed to be all thumbs all of a sudden, and before she could remove Oliver's picture from the screen, Lex saw it.

"Where is Mr. Queen these days?"

Chloe refused to rise to the bait. "I'll say it again. What do you want, Lex?" She asked emphasizing each word.

"I know Lana was here last night, so tell me what she said."

"Lana is in town? I didn't know," Chloe said and went about doing something, anything to distract her nerves.

"Chloe, I don't have time for this."

"I'm busy too, Lex. Why don't you leave and go about your business and I'll go about mine."

Lex was done playing games as he strolled around the room. "I know where your friends are … you know, Tess and Oliver," he stated getting her attention and then leaned against the desk and waited for her reaction.

Chloe stopped typing and slowly turned to face him hoping she had not heard him right. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. Now, if you want to see them alive again, you tell Lois and Clark that they can't stop what's going to happen. Tell them, Chloe, and if you don't, you'll never see Mr. 'Green' or Ms. Mercer again."

Before Chloe could respond or gather her wits, Lex spoke again. "Have a nice day," he said and casually strolled out the door.

~o~o~

Ten minutes later, Lois and Clark arrived at Watchtower to find Chloe tear-stained, frantically typing and putting together all the clues she had found in trying to locate Oliver and Tess. They immediately knew something was terribly wrong.

"Chloe, Chloe what's wrong?" Clark asked and grabbed her hands to stop her from typing and to get her attention.

Chloe raised her eyes to her friend and knew he was the only one who could help her, as she grabbed his arms. "Clark, you have to find them, you have find them now!"

"Do you mean Oliver and Tess?" Lois asked as he got a good look at her cousin. "What happened here, and why were you crying?"

"You just missed Lex," Chloe said wiping at her eyes as she tried to pull herself together.

"What did he say to you, Chloe?" Clark asked, immediately on alert.

Chloe took a deep breath. "He said he knew where they were, and if I didn't stop you from interfering in his plans, I would never see Oliver or Tess again, and I believed him," she managed to get out and tried hard not to cry.

"Oh, honey, you know it was all over the papers about Oliver and Tess, and you can't be sure he was telling you the truth," Lois said and held tight to Chloe's shoulders, trying to give her some comfort.

Clark began to pace thinking about the possibility. _Could Lex know something_? Clark realized he would have to face him sooner or later. _If Lex knows anything about our friends, I will get it out of him somehow._

"Clark, don't even think about it," Lois said reading his mind.

"Think about what?" Clark asked playing innocent.

"Clark, please don't do it," Chloe said, in total agreement with Lois. "He wants you to come to see him, because that was his purpose in coming here, but please don't give him the satisfaction," she said feeling stronger now that she knew it was all a trick.

Clark was determined to do this. "How long ago did he leave?"

"Clark, please don't," Lois said again.

"How long?"

"About fifteen minutes ago," Chloe finally replied.

Clark knew where they were staying and the hotel was across town, but he could stop him before he enters the hotel, and before he reaches his room. "I have to go," he said and twirled into the suit. He was gone in a matter of moments.

TBC!

##

A/N: Superman and Lex Luthor! What I wouldn't give to see that scene in Smallville's final season! How will Clark get Lex to talk? Stay tuned! I hope you liked it. Please leave a review! Reviews are love!


	6. Round Six

A/N: In this next chapter, Superman and Lex Luthor meet for the first time, a few more clues come to light about Oliver and Tess's disappearance, and the bank heist does not go as planned! Read on! Thanks! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 6: Round Six_

It was mid-day morning in Metropolis and most people were going about their business just like any other day, but word had spread online that the Daily Planet had a special issue on the newsstands containing an exclusive article by Lois Lane and it was all about the flying man. His name was "Superman" and the issues were selling faster than anything ever printed.

Lex was about to enter a cab when he saw the frenzied crowd and wondered what was happening. As someone walked by him, he saw the headline: "_I Spent the Night with Superman"_ by Lois Lane. Not quite believing his own eyes, he headed for the newsstand and bought the last copy of the special issue. Under the fold, was a photograph of "Superman" and Clark's story was there in black and white for the world to see. _A man from another planet, a doomed planet called Krypton, but his home was here now. Earth was his home_. Lex smiled as he continued to read, entered the cab and headed to the hotel.

Clark was high in the sky scanning cabs leading from the Watchtower building and spotted Lex almost immediately and realized he was only a few short blocks from his hotel. He silently dropped down from the sky out of nowhere in front of the cab, arms crossed, utterly surprising the driver as he put on his brakes just in time to avoid hitting him. The cabbie had a copy of the Daily Planet special issue on his front seat and had seen Superman around the city in his bright colors and knew he was friendly. "Oh, damn, where's my camera when I need it?" The cabbie mumbled looking for his cell phone.

The crowds immediately tried to surround Superman, but Clark put his arm out to deter the crowd and told them he had business to attend and to please step back. That didn't stop the crowd from snapping photographs of the flying man with cameras and cell phones.

"Well, what do you know?" Lex was very pleased to see him, realizing Chloe must have called him.

Clark went to stand by the door, opened it and asked, "Mr. Luthor, I heard you were looking for me?" Clark asked in a lower register voice.

Lex frowned not recognizing his voice, but he knew it was Clark; it had to be. "You heard correctly," he replied and exited the cab.

Clark scanned Lex but didn't see any weapons, but he was carrying a strange device he had never seen before. He wondered what it could be and decided he had to get his hands on it. _No problem, piece of cake_, he thought. "I'd rather we not talk in the middle of downtown. Is there some place quiet we could talk and not be disturbed?" Clark asked hoping to get him alone.

"Of course, if you wouldn't mind?" Lex said and held up his arms.

Clark was astounded at the gall of the man. He picked him up and shot clear up into the sky so fast that Lex's head was spinning for a moment. "We can talk here, Mr. Luthor."

"But ..." Lex said, trying to focus his attention straight ahead and not look down at the dizzying heights.

"This won't take long. I know what kind of man you are Mr. Luthor."

"Oh you do?" _Mr. Luthor again_? Lex was amused.

"Yes. Stay away from my friends."

"Your 'friends," and who might they be?" Lex was still amused and continued to play the game.

"Ms. Lane, Mr. Kent and Ms. Sullivan."

Lex chuckled amazed Clark could say that with a straight face, but he would catch him up with his next question. "So, the article says you just arrived here in Metropolis, but how is it you 'know' these people?"

"I saved Ms. Lane's life the other day, and she agreed to write my story because she felt indebted to me. You see, Mr. Luthor, her friends are my friends. Stay away from them. I won't tell you again."

Lex smirked not believing for a moment Clark would hurt him. "And if I don't?"

Clark was done talking, as he shot clear up into the sky so fast Lex lost consciousness for a minute, and when he woke up, he was on a city park bench and two children were staring at him.

Lex sat up and wondered what had happened. "Where am I?" He mumbled, but then he realized his device was missing.

~o~o~

Clark pulled out his cell and called Lois and Chloe, telling them he had a strange device taken from Luthor and that he would be taking it to the Fortress to have it analyzed, that he would be back in about an hour, and that he would meet them at the Planet offices after that.

As soon as Clark exited the elevator at the Planet, the noise hit his ears like thunder. He could not remember ever seeing the place in such confusion, but then he remembered everyone on the street had called him Superman. _Was that Lois's name for me? Superman?_ As the name seemed to roll off his tongue, he shook his head and smiled.

Lois and Chloe both smiled and giggled when they saw him. Lois grabbed the special issue, held it up in front of his face, and waited for his reaction, but Clark seemed bored. He really did not want all this attention, but he supposed it was inevitable. "Well, what do you think?"

Clark took the issue from her and scanned the entire article in a few moments. "Not bad."

"Not bad? Is that all you can say? It's the story of the century, Clark."

"Humm, I wouldn't go that far. I do like the title. Hi, Chloe," Clark said and went to this desk and booted up his computer.

Lois watched him for a moment, shocked by his reaction, and then turned to Chloe who shrugged her shoulders also baffled by Clark's non-reaction.

"Alright, spill it, Clark. I know you were just as excited as it was about the article," Lois leaned against his desk, crossed her arms and waited.

Clark sighed. "I have news. It's about the device I found on Lex."

Chloe was the first to react to that statement. "We should take this in a private office you two."

Clark and Lois followed her to a vacant office, where Chloe then rifled questions at him. "What did Jor-El say, Clark? Can we use it to find Oliver and Tess? Was Lex telling the truth? Don't leave us in suspense like this, please, just tell us."

Clark held up his hands. "Alright, alright, but you won't like it."

"We gathered that, Clark, from the way you've been acting," Lois said.

He sighed and went to the window and looked up at the sky. "The device Lex had … its alien in nature."

"Oh, no," Chloe said fearing the worst.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Lois said. "Lex will never stop until we stop him, Clark. What else did Jor-El say?"

"Apparently, it's also a communication device of some kind. Jor-El needs more time to figure it out. That's all he said." He turned to Chloe feeling terrible about all of it. "I'm sorry, Chloe."

"Clark, it's not your fault and please don't blame yourself for Lex's mad schemes," Lois said realizing he was going down that 'guilt' road again.

"I know, but …" Clark began.

"No buts, Clark. Lex is mad and he's been obsessed with you for so long, he doesn't know anything else."

"That's true Clark, listen to Lois. None of it is your fault," Chloe said and wondered what the device was used for, why Lex had it, and how Oliver and Tess were connected to it, if at all.

"We'll figure this out, Chloe, I promise," Clark said as he touched her shoulder.

Chloe rubbed her temples. "I know we will," she said trying to be upbeat. "We will find them soon and bring them home where they belong." She needed to concentrate on their plan, so she would not go mad wondering where Oliver was and if he was ok. "So, our plan is still a go for tomorrow?"

"Yes, our plan is still a go," Clark said realizing what she must be going through.

"But Lana … she's trapped inside that hotel," Lois said.

"Lex needs her to be there, because without her, he would have no plan," Clark said.

They then went over the final details about the robbery. The police and the bomb squad would be there undercover waiting, everything was in place.

"Lex may think he has us running scared, but he will soon find out that when he decided to come back to Metropolis, _Superman_ would be waiting for him," Lois said and smiled at her friends.

~o~o~

It was a beautiful day for early fall in Metropolis, as temperatures were expected to hit the 90 degree mark by mid-day. Lois and Chloe were both at the bank as planned wearing sunglasses, with their hair covered with baseball caps, as they stood in line with about two other people. Most of the people in the bank were bank employees, as only a few were actual customers, which wasn't surprising to them.

Lana walked into the bank and went to stand in line. Chloe saw her first and poked Lois in the ribs. "What is it, Chloe?" Lois whispered.

Chloe nodded in Lana's direction. "Here we go," Lois whispered, but before she could give Lana the blue stone, two men wearing ski masks entered the bank, caught the guard totally by surprise, knocked him out and immediately brandished weapons to quiet everyone.

"Everyone, on the floor, now!" One of the men hollered as everyone hit the floor, including Lana. "Don't move, and don't look up or you will regret it!"

Clark hovered high in the sky and watched the entire scene play out in the bank. _Where's Lex? _He wondered looking for him, as he began to think Lex may not show up at all. _I'll give him ten seconds to show, and then I'll head to the bank._ _We may have shown our hand when I stole the device_.

Clark then spotted Lex two streets over in an alley, but he had something in his hand, and he could see it was a hand-held video device and he was watching the actual robbery taking place in the bank. Clark was in front of Lex before he even had a chance to look up. "I'll take that. The game is over, Mr. Luthor."

Lex was startled. _Why wasn't Superman at the bank_? "Where's my device you stole from me?"

"What device?" Clark replied and then the police showed up and put Luthor in handcuffs.

Without the device, Lex had no leverage, but he still had Lana. "You'll pay for this," he said, fed up with Clark's games, he taunted him. "Even with your great speed, you can't stop what's about to happen. Good luck … Superman."

Clark frowned, didn't reply, but immediately took off for the bank. He arrived in moments, the robbers were about to leave, the customers were still on the floor, Lois, Chloe and Lana were all there, but the bomb … he had to defuse the bomb…!

TBC!

##

A/N: Sorry about that, but that cliffie was planned! I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you're thinking! Thanks! :D


	7. Round Seven

A/N: In this next chapter, Superman does his thing, Lana gets a new lease on life, and Clark Kent and Lex Luthor have a few things to say to each other. Please read and review! Thanks! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 7: Round Seven_

Lois slowly raised her head and watched the scene unfold before her and wondered what was keeping Clark. She turned her head and Lana was holding out her hand waiting. Lois got Chloe's attention, then she passed the blue rock and Chloe passed it to Lana, and Lana then put it in her pocket.

Suddenly, there was a flash of red and blue, the robbers were in the corner tied up, and everyone sat up wondering what had happened. Lois, Chloe and Lana knew exactly what had happened, as they all sat up and helped everyone leave the bank as soon as possible. Lois then grabbed Lana by the hand, and as soon as everyone was out of the back, she told Lana, "we have to hurry."

Lana held tightly to Lois's hand as they left the bank and went two streets over to an alley where the lead-lined chamber was waiting for her. "Get in Lana. He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Lois," Lana said truly grateful and then handed the blue stone back to Lois.

"No thanks necessary. Now move before anyone sees you," she said and put blue stone back inside a lead box.

Back at the bank, the bomb squad watched as the customers and staff hurriedly left the bank unharmed, the bank robbers were led away in handcuffs, but Superman was nowhere to be seen.

Lois arrived back to the bank looking for Clark. "Chloe, where is he?"

"I haven't seen him since he streaked inside," Chloe said worried about him.

Then, suddenly, there was a huge explosion. Lois and Chloe both jumped out of their skins, as they turned to look at each other fearing the worst.

Smoke and bomb fumes floated from the front of the building as everyone moved back and waited.

A minute later, Superman exited the building, turned back and blew the smoke away with his super breath. Waving to the crowd, he said, "All clear."

Everyone erupted in applause, as Lois and Chloe smiled and hugged each other. Then, Superman gave them a look and he knew from their expressions what needed to be done.

~o~o~

An hour later, at the Fortress, Clark hesitantly approached the chamber afraid for a moment that it hadn't worked, but then Lana slowly exited the chamber on quivering legs. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Lana replied amazed she could stand this close to him and not hurt him. "It worked?"

"Yes, it appears it has."

Lana was overcome with emotion. "Thank you, Clark for everything."

"Are you ready to go back now?"

"Yes, I'm ready," she said and smiled.

He picked her up slowly. "Hang on tight now."

As they lifted into the sky, Lana stared at his profile, shook her head, smiled and said "Wow!"

Clark chuckled at her reaction.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, Lois can't seem to say much else when she sees me in this costume." He paused then. "Lana, if it hadn't been for Lois, I'm not sure what would have happened to me."

"I'm glad she was there for you Clark." She smiled again. "I called it, didn't I?"

"What, oh, you mean me and Lois?"

"Yes, you and Lois, I'm very happy for you Clark."

Clark stared at her trying to see the truth. "You mean that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Thank you, Lana."

"I really don't see a need to ask this question, but I will."

"Go ahead."

"Are you happy, Clark?"

He smiled from ear to ear. "Yes I am, very much so."

"I'm so glad. You know, I'll always want the best for you and I want you to be happy always."

"Thank you, Lana."

He amazed her sometimes. "Will you stop thanking me? I almost killed you several times."

"I don't blame you for what happened."

"You should blame me. I made the decision to do this to myself and I made the choice to let myself fall in love with Lex. I knew who he was, what he was capable of, but I thought …" She couldn't finish that sentence.

"You still care for him," Clark stated the obvious.

Lana sighed. "A part of me will always care what happens to him, but it's not in him to accept love." She paused and stared at him for a moment, and then said … "just like it's not in you to hate anyone."

"You know I don't hate you."

"You should, but I know you're not capable of it."

"I don't know about that, because there have been times when hate was all I could feel."

"But look at you now, Clark."

"What you see now didn't happen overnight. It's been a long journey to get to this point in my life."

Soon, they landed on top of the Daily Planet and Lois was waiting. She smiled when she saw them, truly happy for all of them.

Lana approached her and then surprised Lois by taking her hand. "Clark told me I have you to thank for this, Lois. Thank you."

Lois squeezed her hand. "I'm glad Jor-El was able to help you, Lana. So, what are your plans now?"

She turned to Clark then. "Before we get into that, I should tell you both why Lex was able to blackmail me."

"It's not necessary, Lana," Clark said.

"I think it is. You see, the money I stole from Lex, it didn't last because I invested in the stock market before the crash a few years ago, and well you can imagine what happened. It's all gone and then I got pretty desperate." She bowed her head. "I robbed a bank."

Lois and Clark stared at each other shocked.

"Did you hurt anyone?" Clark wanted to know.

"No, it was late at night, the guard was making rounds, the security systems were easily disabled, and the vault opened easily enough. It was over in a matter of few moments."

"How many banks did you rob?" Clark asked.

Lana knew he would ask that. "It was only the one."

"You have to return the money, Lana, and maybe they'll be lenient with you, once you explain. You've never been in trouble with the law before, have you?"

Lana knew he would react this way._ Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_. "I know I have to return the money, Clark, and no, I've never been in trouble before."

Lois frowned at her fiancé. "That's enough with the interrogation, Clark, ok? Lana, are you going to be alright now? How will you take care of yourself?"

"Well, I do have a job in D.C."

"You work for the government?"

"Yes, I do."

"Doing what?" Lois was curious.

Lana glanced at Clark, cleared her throat and said "law enforcement."

Lois and Clark were both surprised, but didn't say anything.

"It's not a top secret job or anything, but it's a job and I'm very thankful for it, and …"

"And what?" Lois asked.

"I ran into Pete a few months ago, and we've been on a few dates."

"You and Pete, really, but does he know about … any of this?" Clark asked.

"He knows about the kryptonite poisoning but not about Lex and the bank robbery, although I have every intention of telling him before things get serious between us, if they do get serious."

"It's what you want, isn't it? I can tell," Lois said reading her clearly.

"He is very special to me, yes, and I'd like to get reacquainted and see where things lead." She turned to Clark then. "He misses you, Clark."

"I miss him too." He paused. "Lana, I didn't mean …"

"Don't say anything, Clark. I know why you felt the need to ask those questions. I took advantage and used my powers for the wrong reasons, and no matter how strong I was it didn't give me the right to break the law. I will make things right, I promise."

"We believe you, Lana. You know, once everything is settled, we want you and Pete to come to the wedding," Lois said.

Lana turned to Clark to see if he wanted her there. "Is that what you want, Clark?"

"Of course, we want both of you there. It wouldn't be right if you weren't there with us. I mean that Lana."

"Then, it's settled, we'll be there. Have you set a date yet?" Lana asked getting excited for them.

Lois glanced at Clark because they hadn't discussed a date. "Springtime seems like a good time."

"Spring is a perfect time for a wedding and I'll look forward to it. Well, I'll be on my way. Chloe is taking me to the airport soon. I have a flight in a few hours," Lana said and glanced at Lois with a request. "May I?"

"Of course, Clark …?" Lois asked nodding in Lana's direction.

Clark shook his head at them and then held out his arms.

Lana went into them and tried to hold back her tears. "Thank you Clark, for everything."

"Take care of yourself, Lana, and tell Pete we'll be in touch."

"I will," Lana said and turned to Lois. "Lois?" She asked, taking a tentative step toward her.

"Oh, come here," Lois smiled and Lana took that as a yes and went into her arms too. "Goodbye, Lana."

"Goodbye, Lois and thank you so much."

"You're welcome and please take care of yourself."

"I will." It was time to go, as Lana wiped at her eyes, went to the rooftop door, watched her friends for a moment, smiled sadly, and then she was gone.

Lois turned to Clark and smiled a little wistfully. "Hey."

Clark returned her smile. "Hey, yourself."

"Can I get one of those?"

He held out his arms. "All you want."

"I want it all," Lois said holding him tight.

"You got it," Clark whispered in her ear, as he lifted her chin, stroked her cheek softly, and then he pulled her closer and kissed her. Lois raised her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. No words were necessary then, as they kissed and reaffirmed their love for each other, knowing that the ghosts from the past wouldn't hurt them anymore.

~o~o~

The next day, Clark had made the decision to see Lex, had convinced Lois that he had to try to at least rattle him and make him doubt what he believed about Clark Kent and he knew that would be a long shot, but it would be worth it … if it worked. So, Clark went to the city lock-up and prepared himself for what lay ahead for them. It was time to set things straight, the way it should be.

The air was thick with tension, as they sat across from each other face to face, each thinking about the past and how things could have been.

Lex had a feeling Clark would come to see him. "Well, this is not a surprise. What do you want, Clark?"

"I'm only going to say this once. You will leave Lana alone from now on so she can live her life in peace."

"With you, I suppose."

"Lana has her own life and I have mine."

"She told you, didn't she?"

"Yes, I know what you used against her to get her to play along with your ridiculous scheme. No more, Lex. Lana is no longer invulnerable, thanks to Superman."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And what about you, Clark?"

"What about me?"

"Aren't you forgetting something? I know your secret. I know you're Superman."

"You think I'm Superman?"

"Of course, you are."

"I'm flattered Lex and I admit we do have similar facial features, and I suppose you could spread that rumor, but whose going to believe that … me, Clark Kent, a reporter, who drives to work every day, lives on a farm, is near-sighted, whose engaged to be married, me, who was raised by two of the most amazing human beings on the planet … that Clark Kent… is Superman?" He pushed his glasses up his nose for emphasis.

"Joke if you want, but maybe if I keep my mouth shut, you could do me a few favors?"

"Don't waste your breath, Lex, as I told you, I'm not Superman." Clark stared at him for a moment. "You need to let go of this obsession you have about me. It's gone on long enough."

Lex narrowed his eyes. "I'm not obsessed with you."

"Deny it if you want, but ever since I saved your life that day, you've had this idea in your head, that I'm some sort of hero or something. Lex, it's me, Clark," he touched his chest, as he continued trying to convince him.

Lex thought about his words. "So, if you're not Superman, then how do you explain what happened at the homecoming dance?" He asked hoping to catch him up.

"Well, I did have this seafood that went down the wrong way." He shrugged his shoulders. "I should have known better because shrimp just doesn't agree with me, and those stomach cramps caught me completely by surprise."

Lex chuckled, amused. "Stomach cramps? Is that the best you could come up with?"

Clark pushed his glasses up his nose again. "I was sick Lex and Lois is very protective of me because she knows I have had … reactions in the past from those rocks and she was just trying to protect me."

Lex narrowed his eyes again. "I don't believe you."

"Believe what you will." Clark said and stood up to leave, but he had one more thing to say. "Lana is free of you, Lex, and thanks to Superman, no more blackmail."

Lex also stood up as he had one more thing to say. "You haven't seen the last of me, Clark. Believe that."

"Now, that I do believe. Good-bye, Lex."

Lex watched him go, as nagging doubts swirled inside his brain. _He is Superman, isn't he?_

TBC!

##

A/N: Did Clark convince him? Time will tell! Thanks for reading. The final chapter in a few days! Reviews are love! :D


	8. Round Eight

A/N: In this final chapter, Clark is finally set free and a shocking but welcome visitor returns to Smallville. Please read and review! Thanks! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 8: Round 8_

_The Kent Farm:_

After picking up the mail from the mailbox that contained a letter from his Mom, Clark checked up on things inside the house, when he heard a noise coming from outside. He looked out from the kitchen window and a mile down the drive he could see his father hammering on a fence that needed repair.

He was so stunned that he dropped his coffee cup, the liquid splashing over his hand. "This can't be happening." He looked again and his father was still there. He left the house and slowly started walking toward his father afraid that if he ran, he might disappear before his eyes, but his father was dead, wasn't he?

"Dad?" Clark whispered, eyes tearing up, still not quite believing his eyes.

.

Jonathan looked up from his chores and smiled at his son. "Hello son."

Clark burst into tears, he was so happy, and then he was in his father's arms. "You're alive?" He asked clutching his father close.

"No, son, I'm here because you needed to see me, and I wanted to see you too."

"But I don't understand."

"Walk with me son, I don't have much time."

So, they walked past the fence that needed repair, out past Shuster's Field, but then Jonathan stopped walking and faced his son, as he held tight to his shoulder. "Something very dark is coming. Clark, you have to be strong and don't look back at things that can't be changed." At his son's questioning look, Jonathan continued. "You know what I'm talking about son."

Clark bowed his head. "Yes, I know and I've accepted what happened that night."

"Because of Lois?"

Clark stared at his father surprised. "How did you know?"

"I felt it," Jonathan said and squeezed his shoulder. "I'm proud of you son, of all you've done and what you will do in the future."

"You know?"

"Yes, I saw you."

Clark smiled happy about that.

Jonathan's eyes roamed over his son's face. "I have to go now."

Clark steeled his heart against the coming pain, but this time he would have the chance to say goodbye.

As Clark bowed his head again, Jonathan kissed his dark head and held him close. "Goodbye, son."

"Goodbye, Dad. I love you."

Jonathan smiled. "I love you too, son."

Clark watched his father walk away and a moment later he disappeared.

~o~o~

Clark awoke from the dream with a start, disoriented for a moment his face wet with tears.

Lois awoke and could see Clark was upset about something. She thought he had whispered 'Dad,' and then she knew he must have been dreaming. "Clark, are you alright?"

He didn't answer her, but pulled her close in his arms. They laid there for several moments, each with their own thoughts. Lois held him close knowing words weren't necessary now, but just being there for him would be enough.

~o~o~

_The next day at the Fortress of Solitude:_

Clark was getting impatient as he waited for Jor-El's findings about the alien device he had found on Luthor. "Well, Father, what else did you find out about the device?"

"One moment, my son," Jor-El responded.

Clark began to pace, hoping for Chloe's sake he could bring her some good news about using the device to locate Tess and Oliver.

"Kal-El, I have the results now," Jor-El said.

As Jor-El continued to scan the device, Clark read the monitors and it was just as he had thought. The device was used to communicate with another dimension unknown to humans, but where had it come from and who made it? "But what does it mean Father?" He was at a loss as to how to use it.

Suddenly, a blinding light flowed from the device up into the sky, and after a few moments, there standing before him was his cousin Kara who immediately collapsed onto the ice, still wearing the same clothing as the last time Clark had seen her.

"Kara, how …?" Clark was stunned as he went to her and helped her to stand. "Are you alright, where did you come from?"

Kara was disoriented for a few moments, as she touched her forehead. "Kal-El?" She asked and then smiled at him, so happy to see him.

Clark was happy to see her too, as they hugged each other, realizing how much he had missed her and Kara felt the same way. "Can you tell me now where you've been and how you came to be here?" Kara still looked confused, so Clark picked her up and brought her to a spot where she could sit down for a moment. "Do you see that device on the console? It brought you here and I have no idea how you got here or how you materialized out of thin air."

"I'm not sure how, but I do remember that after I left you that night, Brainiac found me. He told me he knew where Kandor was and that he could help me. I knew I couldn't trust him, but he must have had blue kryptonite with him, because I was powerless to stop him, and then he transported me to another dimension, to a strange place called Apokolips. I've never seen anything like it I before. It was desolate, hot and terrifying, but there was someone there who I hoped never to see again.

"Wait a minute, did you say Brainiac, but I thought he was dead?"

"No Clark, he's alive."

Clark was finding this all unbelievable. "So, this person kept you prisoner in this other dimension. What was his name?"

"His name was … Darkseid."

"Darkseid? Who is he?" _Could he be what his Dad had meant by something very dark?_ He wondered.

"He's a god, Clark, a monster, unbeatable, unforgiving, insane, and very, very powerful."

"Did you hear that father? I want to know everything there is to know about this Darkseid, and please locate Brainiac, right away."

"Yes, Kal-El," Jor-El responded.

"You must be exhausted, Kara," he stated as she appeared to be very weak. "Did your powers return once you arrived in this other dimension?"

"When I first arrived, no they didn't, but I had no way of knowing how to get home, so once my powers returned, they were useless, because Darkseid had the ability to invade my mind. It was horrible."

Clark held her close against his side and thought about what she had said. _This Darkseid sounds like a formidable opponent, there must be some way to defeat him, and if Tess and Oliver are there, I will bring them home. _"You're home now, Kara," he said, but he had a question for her.

"Did you see Oliver Queen or Tess Mercer while you were there?"

"No, but it is possible they were there, because there were other humans there working as slaves."

Clark was shocked by that statement, but he was determined to find out more about this 'Darkseid.' "Here, I'll take you home now."

Kara noticed his costume then. "Clark, what are you wearing?"

"It's my 'Superman' suit. Mom made it for me."

"Martha made it?" Kara looked him over and couldn't help smiling. "It's … bright. I like the family shield, but … "Superman?"

Clark smiled. "Lois thought up the name and it's growing on me. Are you ready? Here we go, hang on now," he said and picked her up and wrapped his cape around her.

As they lifted into the sky, Kara was shocked at this new Clark. "You can fly? When did this happen?"

"A lot has happened since you've been gone, Kara. I'll fill you in on all of it later," he smiled at her questioning look. "Father, I'll return in a little while for any information you can find about Darkseid and Brainiac."

"Kal-El, before you leave, there are a few things you should know about the device." Jor-El stated.

"What is it, Father?"

"I managed to lock onto Kara's location using the device, because the initial program was still activated. It is good she is here, Kal-El. You will need each other in the coming months. You must listen and learn from her. She can help you, my son."

Kara and Kal-El both understood. "We understand Father and thank you."

"Goodbye, Jor-El, and thank you," Kara said.

"Goodbye, Kara, goodbye Kal-El," Jor-El responded.

~o~o~

_The Kent Farm, an hour later:_

When Clark and Kara arrived at the farm, Lois and Chloe were there waiting for them. Clark carried her inside, but Kara had fallen asleep during their ride from the Fortress.

"How is she, Clark?" Lois whispered.

"She's exhausted, so I'll take her upstairs to Mom's room so she can rest. I'll be back downstairs in a few moments," he whispered to back.

Lois and Chloe nodded, both worried about Kara, where she had been all this time, and what had happened to her. Clark hadn't been too forthcoming over the phone.

A few minutes later after changing, Clark came back downstairs. "She'll sleep for a while because she's literally been through hell and back, but she's home now."

"Clark, so where has she been all this time?" Chloe asked concerned.

Clark sighed not knowing where to begin, because he knew it would be hard for Chloe to hear this.

Chloe could see he was hesitant to talk about it. "It's not good news," she stated.

"No, Chloe, it's not."

Lois took hold of Chloe's hand to steady her. "We're listening."

"Kara has been in another dimension for almost two years and she was there as a slave."

"Oh, my lord, how awful for her," Lois said.

"Are you telling us that Oliver and Tess could be in this … other dimension … as slaves?" Chloe asked horrified.

"I'm not sure, because Kara said she never saw them, but there were other humans there, so it is possible."

Chloe stood up and began to pace. "The device, it was the device that brought her back, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Chloe, the device activated with Jor-El's help, but …" Clark began, but Chloe interrupted him.

"We have to figure out how it works, so we can bring them back, Clark."

"Chloe, Jor-El was working on it when Kara just appeared before me out of nowhere. We can't risk it. We just have to be patient. Jor-El will figure it out."

"Did he say how long it would take?" Chloe was impatient for answers.

"No, Chloe, he didn't, but as soon as Jor-El figures it out, we'll go from there." Clark went to her then and took her by the shoulders. "I know this waiting is hard, but this is the first real clue we've had to where they could be. I have a feeling this is what we've been waiting for, just give it a little more time, but there was one other thing Kara said you should know."

"What is it, Clark?" Lois asked worried for their friends.

"Brainiac is alive."

Chloe gasped and Lois was also shocked, but also worried for Clark, too.

"Jor-El is working on locating him, but we will defeat him just like before. Don't worry, Chloe."

"Oh sure, I'm not worried," Chloe said but her eyes and her pounding heart defied that statement. She tried not to sound defeated and turned to Clark. "Can I stay here tonight? I'd like to be here in the morning when Kara wakes up. Maybe we could ask her a few questions about this … other dimension and about Brainiac."

"We'll see how she feels about that, but I don't want to push her, she's been through a lot."

"Of course Clark, but only if she's ready to talk. Thank you," she said and gave him a hug. "Well, I'm exhausted. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Chloe," Lois said as she gave her a hug. "Get some rest."

Lois and Clark watched her go up to bed, and then they went into the kitchen, but Lois watched her fiancé for a moment. "There's something you're not telling us, isn't there?"

Clark sighed as he went about making some coffee. "I was thinking about my dream and what my Dad said to me."

"You never told me about the dream, and well, I didn't want to push if you weren't ready to talk about it. Are you ready now?"

"Sure, let's go sit down for a moment."

After getting their coffee, they both sat down and Clark pulled her close to his side and stroked her arm. "When the dream started, it didn't feel like a dream because I was at the farm, I checked the mail like always, and there was even a letter from Mom, but then after I entered the house, I heard a noise, and it sounded like a hammer pounding nails. I looked out the window and my father was there working on a fence, just like it was any other morning."

Lois pulled him close. "Go on."

"I couldn't believe my eyes, because I didn't know it was dream, I thought it was real, that he was alive again."

"Oh, Clark."

He shook his head getting choked up even now remembering the dream. "We held each other close for a moment, and then he told me he was not alive, but that he wanted to see me and he knew I needed to see him too."

"Oh, I see, was it about what happened that night?"

"Yes, it was, but not only that, he said that he felt it, that he knew that I had accepted what happened that night, and he also knew it was because of you, Lois."

Lois smiled and held him close. "What else did he say?"

"This was the part I was thinking about. He said that something very dark was coming and that I should be strong, and not look back at things that cannot be changed."

"What do you think he meant by that?"

"I think part of it was about that night, but the other part, the part about darkness coming, it could only mean one thing."

"What is it, tell me."

"Darkseid."

_To be continued?_

##

A/N: This story is not over, but I will withhold continuation of this story until after the final season starts, or when my Muse has more to say, but until then, bring on S10! I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks again to all my readers who reviewed and took this journey with me! Remember, reviews are love!


End file.
